Why us
by Bolinky4
Summary: What happens when the park gang/family wakes up and discovers they have children in their house? How will they react? Are the kids even theirs? Read to find out! (usually in Benson's POV but POV occasionally changes). Hiatus, but will probably be canceled in the long run because I can't write fluff.
1. A Surprise at Moments' Notice

**A/N: Hi, I'm bolinky4! You may know me from tumblr, but if you don't, then I'm bolinky4. This is the first fanfic I've written for the RS fandom, so I do apologize if anyone seems out of character at times. I'll try to update when I can, but I am a major procrastinator, so it may take some time. Also, I really need to work on a writing schedule. And there's school I need to focus on, and just about anything you can think of that stalls someones writing.**

**Along with the obvious everyone-has-a-child-because-magic AU, there will also be a human/humanized AU in this story as well. Yep, everyone's human!**

**This story will switch POVs sometimes, so be prepared for that. I will usually indicate when a POV switch happens in the authors' notes, unless the switch is really obvious. Let's see if you can guess who this POV is from. This person's POV will be the one I use for the majority of the story.**

**Also, another thing: if you see any grammatical errors whenever one of the kids are talking, it's intentional. I mean, five-six year old children aren't exactly the most grammatically correct.**

**I don't care if you flame, but if you anonymously review just to review, and the review has nothing to do with the story, I will disable guest/anonymous reviews (something I've seen on this archive a lot, specifically one certain story. You know the one. Great story, which I highly recommend.) **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling! Here's chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

I didn't expect to wake up and discover a child running amok in my apartment. Much less, _two_ child_ren_ running amok in my apartment. Now this was weird, and for multiple reasons. I could create a long list of those reasons, but that would take forever (as Rigby would put it: "ugh, why? That's soooo boring," or something along the lines of that.)

For the first few minutes I'm awake, I'm convinced someone's in my apartment (well, technically it was _two_ someones).

Now, most people would get out of bed immediately and either call the police, or try to attack the person breaking in. I'm not most people. I sit upright in my bed for a few minutes, frozen in shock. Does this person have a gun? Are there multiple people? Are they going to harm me the second they see me? Are they taking my cat paintings? Oh god, if they are taking any of my cat paintings, they are going to be given a quite unpleasant wake-up call.

Or, I could try to defend myself against them, which probably won't end well. I'm not exactly the strongest guy around.

Yes, these are actual thoughts that I am thinking. Don't laugh.

My state of panic is soon ended by a small child (a male, thankfully fully clothed) stumbling into my room, soon followed by another child (female, and also fully clothed). When they saw me, they both stared at me, in an extremely creepy way that only children are able to do. Their eyes were practically _boring into my literal soul_. After they had finished staring at me (and possibly consuming my soul), they both climbed onto the end of my bed. I then noticed that they looked, well, a lot like _me_. Now that's creepy!

" Um," I began, " where are your parents?"

They both laughed like it was an inside joke. " You our parent, dummy!" The boy exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" No, I think you've got the wrong person." I respond.

" No we dudnt." The boy protested.

" Yes, you do. I don't have children."

" Yeh!" The girl shouted.

" No. Look, I could look like your father, but I'm not."

" Then why did we wake up hewe?" The boy asked in a slight lisp.

" I don't know!" I snapped, exasperated. That must have startled the girl, because her facial expression changed from a dumb one to looking like she was about to burst into tears.

" No, don't cry-" I began, but was cut off by her bursting into tears. Her sobbing was extremely loud, and probably pissed off the neighbors almost as much as it pissed me off.

I groaned. It was too early in the morning for something like this to happen!

Her brother, bless his soul, began trying to calm her down. It eventually worked, after a few minutes.

" Jerk." She stubbornly muttered, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

Then, my phone rang from the other room. I sighed, and decided it was time to get out of bed. I got out of bed, and left the room, but not before telling the twins to stay where they were or so help me.

I answered the phone. " Hello?"

" Hey, Benson! Glad you were able to pick up the phone, haha." Mordecai replied, and I could instantly tell from his tone of voice that there was something going on.

" Um, yeah? What's this about, Mordecai, I'm busy at the moment."

" This may sound a bit weird, but did you get any kids this morning?"

" Kids? What do you mean by that?"

" Well, they kind of look like you, and you don't know how they got there. Those type of kids?" He asked sheepishly.

" Yes, I did. It's funny you'd say that." I replied simply.

" Okay, cool. I know it's your day off, but Skips kind of needs you to come to the house."

" What? Why? What did you and Rigby do this time?" I said, feeling my temper begin to increase.

" Nothing, I swear! It's about the kids."

" Oh, okay. What about you, did you get any kids this morning?"

" A lot of us did, Benson. Just get to the house when you can, and bring the kids." Mordecai said, sounding tired. He hung up after that. I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

I closed my eyes and rubbed circles into my eyelids until I couldn't stand it anymore. Then, I walked back into my room, expecting those children to have broken at least something. I was surprised to see they had both fallen asleep, the boy's arm wrapped around his sister's body. Yes, they were both still sitting up. They looked, well, kind of cute, in a way that only children could do. After staring at them for a while, I picked both of them up, somehow managing to get one child in each arm. I carried them out to my car, and placed them both in the backseat. Thankfully, they both remained asleep for this entire process. I then started the car, and drove to the park.

One perk about my job at the park is that I only live a few minutes away. I'm within walking distance, but I prefer to drive. Honestly, who walks to their job nowadays? Cars are much more convenient.

Before I had arrived at the house, the girl woke up.

" Wheh auh we gohwen?" She shouts. I think she means 'where are we going', and she has a _bit _of a speech impediment.

Her shouting wakes up her brother.

" Whuh?" He says.

" Auhw we gohwen to the moon?" She shouts. Her shouting is giving me a migraine.

" I'm just taking you to my job. I have things I have to do there. Go back to sleep now." I reply, not looking away from the road.

" Okey." The boy says. The boy is strangely calm and nonchalant in a good way. He almost reminded me of myself when I was his age. He looks like me, too. He has the same stick-straight, jet-black hair, the same hazel eyes, the same pale-ness, and he's quite slender for someone his age.

As for the girl, she looks like Audrey. Same stick-straight blonde hair, blue eyes, and the same pale-ish skin. If she were here, she would probably laugh and joke that they were our kids. No, she isn't dead, she's just on a girls' trip in Ontario, with a few of our friends (Starla, Margaret, CJ, Eileen, and Stacey)

Speaking of Audrey, I should probably call her and tell her the news soon. I'll do it after Skips (hopefully) confirms the kids aren't mine, and this has all been a horrible mix-up.

Soon enough, we were standing in front of the park house. Everyone else (Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, Fives, you get the picture) was sitting on the stairs, talking amongst each other. Another thing I noticed was that other people had kids that looked like them, as well. Mordecai, Thomas, and Fives had little girls, and Skips, Rigby, and Muscle Man had little boys. I was the only person with more than one child, which I found to be strange.

I stopped the car, and turned around in my seat. " You can both get out now." I said.

" Whuh." The girl said.

" He want us to get out of car." The boy says. I nod.

"Kay." She replies, throwing the door open and jumping out of the car. Her brother follows, but in a less hyperactive way. I then get out of the car as well. Both kids immediately run towards me, and stop when they are on either side of me. The girl is to my immediate left, and her brother to my immediate right. They both grab one of my hands, and don't let go.

That right there? That melts my heart. I smile down at them, and they smile back at me.

" Hey, Benson!" Mordecai says, waving at me. I nod in his direction.

" Hello, everyone." I say. I walk over to the stairs, and sit on the fifth step, directly below Mordecai and Rigby.

" Okay, now that everyone's here, I'll start the meeting." Skips says with a sigh.

" Yeah, Skips, we need answers! Are these kids even ours?" Muscle man asks.

" It hasn't been confirmed if these kids are ours or not. I've contacted the Guardians of Youth about this, and they're currently trying to get to the bottom of it. They'll let us know when they have answers."

" What are we going to do until we find out answers?" Fives asks.

" We have no other choice but to take care of them."

" Seriously? Skips, dude, really? I was looking forward to Eileen being gone all week so I could have some me time!" Rigby protests. I roll my eyes.

" Rigby, dude, we don't have any other choice. What do you suggest we do?" Mordecai asks.

" Uh, um, I dunno! Skips is the one with all the answers, isn't he?"

I roll my eyes. " Rigby, you're an idiot." Muscle man nonchalantly says. Other people murmur in agreement.

" Hey, no I'm not!" Rigby argues.

" Are too."

" Are not!"

" Are too."

" Are not!"

" Are too."

" Are not-"

" Can you both please shut up for once?" I hiss, looking behind me to glare at them. " Skips, you can continue now."

" Actually, that was all I had to say." Skips smirks.

" Oh. Can we go now?" I ask, sighing.

Skips nods, " yes, you can go now, Benson."

" Okay, great. Thanks, Skips." I say before getting up and telling the kids to get back in the car.

" Dad, can we have ice creamy?" The boy asks me.

" Yeh! Dad, can we get icey creamey?" His sister asks me, " at the pink place? It look like a castle!"

" I suppose so. And I'm probably not your father, so you probably shouldn't get used to calling me that."

" Okey!" The girl says, grinning stupidly.

I start the car, and begin to drive the the nearest ice-cream place.


	2. Of Ice Cream and POV Swaps

Chapter 2

**A/N: All the kids are between the ages four and nine. I'll reveal the ages and other things about the kids later.**

**For the first few chapters, Benson's going to correcting the kids whenever they call him dad every single time. I know this is going to get really old, but it won't last forever.**

**Also, I'm going to be writing in kidspeak (you know what I mean) not as frequently anymore.**

**I don't really have much else to say in this authors' note, but I just have one note for future reference. Until the kids get names (and yes, they will eventually get names in this story, which I've already chosen), Benson is going to be calling them by the nicknames he's mentally given them. Anyways, you'll probably be able to tell who's who.**

**After re-reading my story (after posting it, haha), I realized that I said Stacey instead of Celia when mentioning the girls' trip. It's difficult to keep track of everyone when there's so many characters that have been introduced on the show (and in the series I'm currently writing). Stacey is not going to be in this story at all.**

**Okay, here's chapter 2!**

Upon arriving to the ice cream shop, I see that the line is stretching out of the establishment. I groan, and attempt to convince the kids to choose somewhere else to go.

" Okay." The boy (quiet kid), says.

" But I want to go here!" His sister (loud kid) says.

" There's a long line, and I'm not in the mood for waiting."

" But I want to go here!" Loud kid says again. I groan.

" If I was you, I'd give her what she want. She isn't nice when she doesn't get what she wants."

I groan again. " Fine."

" Yaya!" Loud kid yells.

I sigh and step out of the car, then go and open one of the back doors to let the kids out. They step out of the car, and follow me to stand in line.

" I'm gonna have pink flavor!" Loud kid exclaims, and takes a quick, deep breath. " Dad! Dad! Dad! What flavor are you gonna have?!"

" I'm not going to have any ice cream. And quit calling me dad."

" But you are dad!" She protests, crossing her arms and glaring at me. She loses her annoyed demeanor within seconds, and exchanges it for her usual happy, hyper one.

" What about you? What flavor are you having?" She excitedly asks quiet kid.

" I dunno." Quiet kid mutters, looking down at his feet.

" Ooh! Ooh! I know! You can get pink like me!" Loud kid exclaims, her eyes bright and wild.

" But I don't like pink!" He protests.

" Have you ever even had it?"

" No, but I don't like it!"

" How would you know if you don't like it if you've never had it?"

" Because!" He says, which ends the conversation.

I then decide that I should call Audrey and tell her about the kids. Now's probably a good time. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and dial her number. She answers the phone on the third ring.

" Hi, Benson! How are you doing?" Audrey asks.

I smile, " pretty good, pretty good. How's Ontario?"

" It's nice. I've been having a good time, but I'm glad to be coming home in a few days."

" Yeah, I'm glad you're coming home, too. It's been pretty lonely without you here. Well, until the kids showed up."

" Kids? What are you talking about?"

" Some kids showed up this morning, and Skips is saying they might be ours."

" Oh, really? I've always wanted kids! Should I come home early?"

" Nah, you don't need to do that. Enjoy your next few days of freedom, Audrey."

" You're so sweet, Ben! I will be sure to enjoy myself, don't worry about that."

" Well, I should be going now. I was just calling to tell you about the kids. See you in a few days, Audrey."

" Okay, sounds good. Bye, Benson!"  
>" Bye." I hang up, just as the ice-cream man, a happy-go-lucky looking guy in his late-teens asks loud kid what flavor she wants.<p>

"Uh, uh, pink flavor!" Loud kid exclaims, her eyes brightening. The ice-cream man scoops strawberry ice-cream into a waffle cone. I'm about to ask how he was able to figure out that loud kid wanted strawberry just from her saying "pink flavor", when I realize that there are only nine flavors, strawberry being the only one even close to pink-colored.

He hands her the cone. "And what about you, little dude?" He asks quiet kid.

" 'nilla." Quiet kid mumbles. Ice-cream guy nods and begins scooping vanilla ice cream into another waffle cone.

He hands quiet kid his ice-cream thirty seconds later. I pay for the ice-cream, and we walk out of the shop. We walk to the car.

"Thanks, dad!" Loud kid says.

"I'm not your father, but you're welcome. Is it good?"

" Yayas!"

I look over to quiet kid. " What about yours?"

" It's okay." He mumbles.

" Just okay?"

" Yeah." We reach the car, and I open the door for the kids. They climb into the car, and I shut the door behind them. I then open my door, and get into the car, starting the car after, and driving back to my apartment

" Don't get ice cream all over the car, please." I add as an afterthought.

Loud kid giggles, " okay, dad!"

" I'm not your father." I say again.

" Yea, you are." Loud kid argues again.

I groan as I remember what Quiet kid told me earlier.

The rest of the drive back to my apartment is quiet, something I appreciate very much. A few minutes of silence can sometimes be the best thing in the world.

We get back into the apartment (after walking up multiple flights of stairs and me unlocking the door, obviously), and Loud kid decides she wants to raise hell, apparently, because that's exactly what she does. She runs over to the couch, and before I can even open my mouth to tell her to not, she gets on it and begins _jumping_ on it.

" Hey, don't do that!" I say

" You're not my dad! You can't tell me what to do!" She argues back.

I groan and plant my face into my palm. I can tell this is going to be a long day.

" Oh, really?" A small voice pipes up behind me. Thank the gods for Quiet kid stepping in and helping me.

She must be shocked to hear him speak, too, because she stops jumping, giving me the perfect opportunity to walk over to the couch and grab her. I seize the opportunity, and do exactly that.

She struggles in my grip, " wha- hey! Put me down, you oaf! A princess like me isn't meant to be treated like this!" She protests.

I roll my eyes and laugh, " I'm not putting you down."

" Meanie." She pouts for about five seconds, and then begins silently begging me to put her down. She gives me _the look_, the same look that every parent dreads whenever their kid uses it on them. It's difficult to reject a kid when they use it on you. Children are evil masterminds, I swear.

" I'm not putting you down." I say again, and walk over to the bedroom, with her still in my arms. Quiet kid follows us, quietly, yet fascinated. I set Loud kid down on my bed, and Quiet kid jumps up on the bed as well.

" Lay down and go to sleep." I say. Quiet kid does exactly this, and he looks like he's going to fall asleep in a few minutes. Loud kid looks just as tired, but she isn't willing to admit it without a fight.

" But I'm not tired!" She protests, but lays down anyways.

" That's too bad." I pull a blanket over them, " because I am."

She glares at me as I do this, " I'm not tired, dad."

" Yes you are, and I'm not your dad." I walk over to the window, and pull the drapes closed to block out any light from coming into the room and distracting the kids from sleeping. The last thing I need are two demon-children keeping me awake all night.

I walk out of the room. " Go to sleep." I whisper before closing the door quietly.

'Now, for some well-deserved me-time.' I think to myself. 'What should I do first?'

Suddenly, I'm aware of how tired I am. This couch seems comfortable. I lay down on the couch, and close my eyes. 'Just resting my eyes for five minutes, and then I'll do something.'

I fall asleep in a few minutes.

**We interrupt this uninteresting filler chapter for an urgent POV swap!**

Rigby's POV (picked up right after the meeting ended)

Take care of the kids until further notice? Is Skips serious? If he thinks I'm just going to willingly give up my well-deserved me-time to take care of a brat that I've never seen before, he's got another thing coming! I tell this to Mordecai, but he just groans and tells me to 'suck it up and quit acting like a baby'. Pfft, whatever!

Anyways, about the kid. I'll give you the short description of the brat:

He's a boy (thank god, if it were a girl I would have died by now!). He looks a lot like me, with some of Eileen's features. He has curly, brunette hair, emerald green eyes, tan-ish skin, and he's short, but skinny. He's extremely quiet, and a bit of a crybaby (he's already cried twice. Twice!), and seems to be scared of me. It took him fifteen minutes to get him into the car because he kept running away from me and damn, he's fast!

What was I talking about before? Oh, right, we had just had the meeting, blah blah blah, unimportant stuff, et freakin' cetra. After the meeting, I decide to go into the house and call Eileen. I don't have to tell the kid to follow me because he's already following me, almost like a mini-stalker. It's creepy!

While walking into the kitchen, I bump into Pops.

" Sorry, Rigby!" Pops says. I notice that he sounds happier than usual, which I didn't even think to be possible. Then, I realize he doesn't sound shocked to see me with a kid that looks a lot like me. And then I see Pops' kid.

Oh my _god_.

Pops' kid is a girl, with long, curly, really light blonde hair, and really pale skin. She has blue eyes, and she looks like she's five or six. Also, she looks a lot like Pops, if his head isn't as huge, and female.

" Hi!" Pops' kid says to me, her voice sounding _really_ high-pitched. She walks over to my kid (if it really even is mine. I'm gonna start calling him Shy Guy from now on), who, in response, _grabs onto my legs and won't let go_. Is he seriously scared of Pops' kid? Shy Guy really is a wimp!

" So you got a kid as well?" I ask Pops.

He nods, " oh, yes, I did get a child as well." He says.

" Well, I'm gonna go call Eileen. It was nice seeing you, Pops." I say.

" It was grand seeing you as well, Rigby, even if we do see each other all the time."

I nod, " yeah. Right. Well, see you." I detatch Shy Guy from my legs, and walk into the kitchen, Shy Guy right behind me.

" Do I have to see her again?" Shy Guy asks me.

" Who?" I ask, knowing exactly who it is.

" That girl!"

" Probably."

Shy guy groans, " but she's weird!"

" You're going to have to get used to it."

" But I don't want to!"

" That's too bad." I pick up the phone, and dial Eileen's number.

She answers on the third ring, " hello? Who is this?"

" Hi, Eileen, it's me, Rigby."

" Oh, hi, Rigby! How are you doing?"

" Good, how about you."

" Excellent. I love it here in Ontario. I've been wanting to come here for years!"

" That's cool."

" So, what's up? You usually never call me."  
>" Well, um, it's going to be hard to explain-"<p>

" Wait, hang on, hold that thought." She pulls the phone away from her and begins talking to someone else. I can't hear any of the conversation, but I'm guessing that Margaret is the person talking to her.

Eileen starts talking to me a few seconds later. " Sorry, but I heard something about someone having kids and I just wanted to find out."

" Yeah, um, well, how do I put this? Eileen, we're the ones with the kids."

" Us? How is that possible?"

" I don't know, this kid just showed up at our apartment this morning. He said I'm his dad or something. It happened to everyone else, Eileen, and we don't know where they came from or who they belong to. They look like us, though."

" Really? Can I talk to our kid?"

" Um, sure, he's right here, just hang on a second." I give the phone to Shy Guy, telling him who it is.

" Hi mom!" Shy Guy says loudly. He sounds happy when he says this, happier than I've heard him say anything all morning.

" Yeah, I'm doing good." He says.

" Yep!" He says a few seconds later

" Dad's a meanie! I like you more! Can I come stay with you?" He says once again.

I roll my eyes. What did I do to him?

" Okay, I'll try. Bye, mom!" He says, handing the phone back to me.

" He's really quiet, I don't know what got into him there." I say a few seconds later.

" Really? You haven't done anything to him?"

" No! Jeez, Eileen, we've been married for two years! You should know me better by now!"

" Okay, yeah, I know. Sorry."

" It's okay."

" I kind of need to go, Rigby. I'll talk to you later and be home in a few days, okay?"

I nod even though she can't see it. " Okay, sounds good. Bye, Eileen. Love you."

" Love you too, Rigby." She then hangs up.

I turn to Shy Guy, " so, what do you want to do?"

" Go home." He responds, looking extremely tired. I nod, and begin walking out to the car, Shy Guy right at my heels. I open a car door for him, and he gets in the back seat of the car. I shut the door, and then proceed to open the car door on the drivers' side, and get in. I shut the door, and start the car. I drive off, back to my apartment

**I'm aware this chapter isn't as great as the last one, but it will get better in the next few chapters. This was just a filler chapter. I made it longer than chapter 1 as an apology.**

**In the next chapter, there will be something happening, so get ready. Nothing bad, don't worry.**


	3. Homecoming

**I'm going to make this authors' note short, sweet, and to the point. I don't have much to say this time around, anyways. **

**I just want to apologize for not updating for such a long time. I had a biology project that would majorly affect my biology grade for this quarter, so I wanted to do extremely well on it. I think I did well enough, but I haven't even presented it yet. Oh well.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for the sweet reviews. They make my day, honestly.**

**One last thing: I've fallen absolutely in love with the mordeson pairing once again. You may have read my oneshot, Trivia, that's barely mordeson. Anyways, I'm probably going to be writing many more mordeson fics, and a lot of them are going to be sad. Just a heads up.**

**And at long last, here's chapter 3!**

After a well-deserved nap, I start the long process of child-proofing the apartment. I shove whatever I deem to be not child-friendly into my closet. It will have to suffice for now.

" Dad, I'm hungry." Quiet kid says as behind me. I turn around and look at him. Loud kid isn't with him.

" Okay." I mutter. " What do you want to eat?"

" Sandwich." He mutters, rubbing his eyes.

" Yeah, okay." I walk into the kitchen and grab whatever's necessary to make Quiet kid's sandwich. I set everything on the counter and begin making him his sandwich.

I hear the door open. " I'm home!" I hear Audrey yell.

" Ben!" Audrey says, hugging me from behind. " I missed you!"

" Missed you too, Audrey." I smile and turn around. I kiss her cheek.

" Ew." Quiet kid mutters.

" And who is this?" Audrey kneels down to Quiet kid's level. He blushes and goes mute.

" I haven't decided on a name for him or his sister yet. They probably aren't even our kids, Audrey."

Loud kid walks into the room. Loudly.

" Ma!" She yells, running over to Audrey. Audrey hugs both of them. I roll my eyes. Even if they turn out to not be our kids, it's still going to be a disaster trying to convince Audrey to give them back to their parents.

" Oh, aren't you two just the cutest things!" Audrey begins obsessing over them like a doting mother.

I finish Quiet kid's sandwich and begin making Loud kid a sandwich. Just in case.

After a few minutes, Audrey finally lets go of the kids. She stands up, and I give Loud kid and Quiet kid a sandwich. They gratefully eat the sandwich.

" Thank you." Quiet kid mutters.

" Thank!" Loud kid yells.

" Why don't you two go and watch TV in the other room." Audrey suggests. Both kids nod and walk into the living room.

" So, Ben, those two are ours?"

" Well, I don't know. Skips thinks so, but he isn't completely sure."

" Oh, okay. If they are ours, we should probably look for a house to move in. If we've got enough to invest in purchasing one, that is."

I nod. " I think we were planning to do that before the kids came along. I'm pretty sure we have enough money, so we should start looking if that's okay with you."

" Yeah, it's totally fine, Ben. I've been wanting to move out of this apartment for ages now."

" As have I. So, when should we start looking?"

" Tomorrow, maybe? I kind of want to take it easy today."

" Yeah, okay. You totally do that."

" Okay?"

" Okay." I clarify.

Audrey chuckles. " This conversation turned into that cheesy novel Eileen was telling me about earlier."

" Oh? What was the novel called?"

" 'The Fault in Our Stars', I think."

" Oh, that one. Yeah, it's pretty cheeseball."

" I guess I won't read it, then."

" I highly recommend not reading it."

" Well, I'm going to take a shower and get unpacked and then we can go to the park and meet the other children? We should also go out and buy things for the kids. Is that okay with you?"

" Yeah, okay, sounds good."

" Great." And with that, Audrey left to go take a shower.

A few hours later

" Okay, Benson, we can go now." Audrey says. I nod and walk into the other room.

" We're leaving now." I say to the kids. They both turn around to look curiously at me.

" Where?" They say at the same time.

" The park."

" Oh, okay!" They both get off the couch and run to the door. I turn the T.V. off and follow them towards the door, and leave the apartment.

15 minutes later

When we arrive in front of the park house, the kids are practically bouncing through the room with joy. Why, I have no idea. They don't even know anyone yet. May as well introduce them to whoever's here.

I get out of the car and open the door for them. Audrey gets out as well. I see Skips walking out of the house, flanked by his kid, a tall kid, who appears extremely well-built for his age. He has shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair, pale skin, and baby-blue eyes.

Skips and I nod at each other and mutter a "hello", which isn't anything new. Although Skips and I are friends, we aren't the type to have a conversation with each other every chance we get. Which, I don't mind.

Of course, that wasn't enough for Skips' kid.

" Hi, I'm Levi! What's your name?" Skips' kid, Levi apparently, practically _shouts_ at me and scares the everliving crap out of me.

" I'm Benson. It's nice to meet you, Levi." I stick out my hand to shake his, but Levi doesn't shake my hand.

He snorts at me. " Old man."

Skips chuckles. " He doesn't mean it, Benson."

" He's awfully… What's the word?"

" Assertive?"

" Yeah, that. Assertive is a good word."

" Hi, Skips." Audrey says with a smile that I swear _radiates sunbeams_ off of it. " And who is this?"

" Levi." I mutter.

" Hiya!" Levi shouts. He's the exact opposite of Skips. Damn.

" HI!" Loud kid yells _even louder_.

" HI!" Levi screams back, just as loud. Skips and I give each other the same questioning look, asking the same question: 'Are they battling for dominance?'

" Have they told you their real names yet?" Skips asks me.

" What?"

" Their names. Levi told me his."

" Obviously. But no, they haven't. Didn't think they had names."

" Well they do, apparently."

" Do you know if they're ours or not yet?"

" No, that has yet to be confirmed. They probably are ours, Benson."

" I doubt it."

" You have to admit, they do look a lot like us."

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is anyone else here with their kid?"

" I think that Pops is the only one here. Why?"

" Just wondering."

" Oh, okay. I'm gonna go back to my house."

" Sounds good. See you later, Skips."

We walk into the house, almost immediately spotting Pops and his kid.

" Oh hi, Benson! I see you brought the entire family with as well!" Pops exclaims as soon as he sees me.

I nod, " hi, Pops."

" Hiya!" Loud kid says.

" Oh, and who is this?" Pops kneels down to her eye level.

Loud kid opens her mouth to reply, but Pops' kid interrupts her.

" I'm Lolita!" Pops' kid says, with her hands confidently placed on her hips.

Lolita. _Seriously_? _Lolita_. Wow.

" Lolita?" I ask to make sure I heard that right

" Yes! My name is Lolita… Olivia… Xyl…" She trails off.

" I believe it is Lolita Olivia Xylia Ivy Elizabeth." Pops smiles at her.

Holy _shit_ that is a long name. _Why_ would a name be that long?

There should really be a legal limit on how many middle names your child can have. Honestly.

" Yeah, that!" Lolita grins.

" So, Benson, not to be rude, but why are you here?" Pops asks me.

" Something to do." I reply, " and we haven't really met any other kids."

" Ah. I haven't met very many children either. I've met Rigby's child, and Skips' child, but otherwise, I haven't met anyone else. Most people left right after the meeting ended."

" Yeah, sorry about that."

" So, have your kids told you what their names are yet?" Pops asks me.

I shake my head, " not yet."

" That's too bad. Don't worry, they will tell you their names when the time is right."

Skips walks into the house, Levi still following him.

" We're having another meeting, if you guys don't mind."

" Is it about the kids?"

" Yes, it's about the kids."

" Thanks, Skips." The eight of us walk outside, and wait for everyone else to arrive so the meeting can start.

Everyone else arrives within minutes, so we don't have to wait for very long.

" I spoke with the Guardians of Youth a few minutes prior to your arrivals, and they found out some more information about the kids."

" Spill it on us." Mitch mutters. I look over at him and Starla, and their kid, a stocky boy who has wavy, shoulder-length mousy brown hair, a mediterranean tan, and chocolate brown eyes. He looks a lot like his parents, I note.

" Some of you have noticed that your kids have told you names, saying that those names are their actual names. Those names are their actual names."

" Whose kids have said their names so far?" Audrey asks.

" I would like to know that as well. Can we say our kids' names one-by-one so we get to know them better?" Skips asks.

" I'm Levi!" Levi yells.

" My name is Indie." Mordecai and Margaret's kid says. She has dark brown hair that looks almost black, oriental skin tone, and chocolate brown eyes.

" Marika!" Thomas and CJ's kid, a girl with wavy, strawberry-blonde hair, tan skin, and cobalt blue eyes says.

" Cather." Fives' and Celia's kid says. She has long, wavy platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin.

" Z-zeke." Rigby and Eileen's kid, a boy with curly, brunette hair, emerald green eyes, and tan-ish skin stammers.

" Lolita!" Pops' kid yells.

" And I'm Matthew." Muscle man and Starla's kid says. His hair is wavy, shoulder-length, and of a mousy brown color. He has chocolate-brown eyes, and a mediterranean tan.

Everyone looks at our kids', waiting to hear their names.

" Um, they haven't told us their names yet." Audrey mutters.

" They'll tell you their names eventually. Anyways. Moving on." Skips says. " I found out information about whether the kids are ours or not."

I can tell that everyone becomes much more interested. We're all curious to find out if the kids are ours or not.

" It took a while to figure out if they were or not, but the Guardians of Youth managed to get to the bottom of it. They're our biological children." Skips says.

Well.

Damn.


	4. The Sea Sharks and the Party Princesses

**Okay, crap. I've got some explaining to do about my unexplained month-long hiatus, don't I? (Yes, Emmy. Yes you do.). There are a few reasons as to why, and here they are:**

**-Procrastination**

**-Writers' block (and how funny, this is around the time exactly one year ago that I got the six-month long writers' block)**

**-I lost interest**

**-I gained interest in other stories**

**-Busy with high school**

**-Other things on my mind (from school, to trying to become friends with people, I had a lot of things that stressed me out).**

**Also, I should mention now before I forget: this AU is not mine. I got it from a **_**Hetalia**_ **fanfiction called **_**And Three Makes Five **_**written by Sunny Day in February** **that I really really enjoy. Seriously. I love it. I highly recommend reading it if you're a Hetalia fan.**

**Also, I'm writing a few more fanfics. None of them are fluff, they're all actually pretty sad and more mature than this story, so if you're into reading things that will make you possibly bawl your eyes out, then you should read the stories I'm posting soon!**

**One last thing (I'm so sorry), I watched 'The Real Thomas', as most of you probably have, and I'm just going to say right here and now that not much will change. Thomas will still be Thomas, he still works at the park, et cetera. Okay, fine, enough of me talking. Here's the story!**

" What?" I hear a few people gasp.

Skips nods like he can't believe it, either. " The kids really are ours. The Guardians of Youth are still trying to find out who did it, but because you all know that they're your kids, you have to raise them. For real, from here on out."

I hear murmurs of understanding behind me. One by one, families go to their respective homes.

Audrey, the kids, and I all stand up, and walk to the car. We get into the car, and drive to the apartment.

" So…" Audrey says, exhaling slowly.

" So…" I repeat.

" The kids really _are_ ours." Audrey says.

" Yep."

" It's a good thing we came home, then. You guys probably wouldn't be able to take care of the kids alone."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Well, I mean, you'd probably be a good father, Benson, but it could get really overwhelming taking care two kids alone."

" Yeah, that is true. Thank you for coming home."

" You're welcome." We smile at each other.

I think about what our future will be like now that we've got the kids. We're firstly going to have to get a bunch of stuff for the kids, and then… get an actual house, and not an apartment… and then…

Oh my god…

" Ben? You okay? You look pale." Audrey asks me.

I slowly nod. " Um, yeah, yep, totally fine!"

" Okay, good." Nobody talks for the rest of the way home.

**A month later**

" Okay, kids, this is our new home!" Audrey says as she opens the door to our new house. The kids run into the house excitedly, and sprint up the stairs. They were probably going to the rooms they had chosen a few days ago

Audrey and I walk back outside to get our stuff moved in. We had already began the process of moving our stuff from the apartment into the house a few days ago, so we didn't need any help with moving the rest of our stuff in. We had also had all the kids' stuff moved into the rooms they had chosen, so thankfully, we didn't have to worry about moving their stuff into the house.

" Ben, I am so glad we did this." Audrey says as she picks up a box.

I nod, picking up a box as well. " Me too, Audrey."

" I probably would have lost my mind if I had spent another second in that apartment with the kids. Not enough space for four people."

" Yeah, it was pretty cramped." I agree.

" And now that we have plenty of space, the kids aren't going to be breathing down our necks all the time because they're bored."

" Yeah, that's a relief."

" Let's get this stuff moved inside, shall we?" I say. Audrey smiles at me, and follows me to the house.

**A few hours later**

Finally, _finally_ everything was moved into the house and in the right room. Audrey and I collapse onto the living room couch in pure exhaustion. I close my eyes for a few minutes before I feel someone sit on top of me and start poking my face. I open my eyes and sigh. Loud kid.

" What do you want?" I tiredly ask her.

She shows me her doll. " Play." She simply says.

" I'm too tired. Can't you ask your brother?"

" Al doesn't want to." She pouts. I sit up.

" Al?"

" Al!" She says. " You call him something else, though."  
>" Quiet kid?" I look over at Audrey. She's asleep. I shake her awake, and she opens her eyes a few seconds later.<p>

" What?" She snaps.

" Loud kid-"

" My name is Beatrice, dad." Loud kid- er, Beatrice- crosses her arms across her chest. Audrey looks at me in shock.

" Beatrice." I say.

" Wha?" She asks me, smiling like a golden retriever.

" Your brother's name is Al?" I ask her in confirmation.

" Alfred." She corrects me. " He hates it when I call him Al."

" Oh." I nod.

" Will you play with me?" She asks me again. I sigh.

" Okay, fine." She gets off of me, and I get off of the couch.

She holds her arms out. " Up." She says. I smile down at her and pick her up.

" You two are so cute together." Audrey mutters, smiling at the two of us.

" You should go find Alfred." I say to her. She gets off the couch as well.

I walk up the stairs, Audrey right behind me. At the top of the stairs, she enters the first room on the left, Alfred's room, and I enter the room across from it. Beatrice's room.

Everything in this room is pink. Literally everything.

Beatrice walks over to her toy box and throws the top open. She shifts the items in it around for a while before coming up with the item she wanted; another doll.

She hands me the doll. " You'll be this one." She says.

" Okay." I say to her.

**About 1 hour later**

" Dad, look out!" Beatrice cries out, pointing to Alfred's shark toy. Alfred and Audrey decided to join our game a while ago, and from there it became an all-out-war. Party Princesses versus Sea Sharks. Who will win? At the moment, both sides are pretty even. The Sea Sharks are attacking the Party Princess' castle, and Queen Bea and King Ben are in charge of defending it and ordering the other princesses around.

" Sea Sharks will prevail!" Audrey says, giggling after.

" Never!" I reply. Audrey and I look at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Alfred and Beatrice stop playing their game, give us questioning looks for a few seconds, and then proceed playing their game without us.

After a few minutes, Audrey and I gradually quit laughing.

" Ben, I think we should let those two have their fun alone. C'mon, let's go make lunch or something." Audrey whispers in my ear. I nod.

" Bea? Alfred?" They both look up at me. " Are you two okay if your mother and I go make lunch?" They both nod and resume their game. With that, Audrey and I walk downstairs.

" Do you think they'll be okay with hot dogs?" Audrey asks me once we are downstairs and in the kitchen.

" Yeah, I'm sure they'll be okay with hot dogs."

" Good. That's easy to make." She says, opening the fridge and getting the hot dogs. " You want one?"  
>" Sure, if it isn't too much to ask."<p>

" No, it isn't." We're both quiet for a few minutes.

" Who do you think is winning the Princess-Shark war?" Audrey asks me.

" The princesses, duh."  
>" I think the sharks are winning. King Alfred is much better at ordering his troops around than King Ben."<p>

I chuckle. " Yes, but Queen Bea is much better at strategising than Queen Audrey."

Audrey puts a hand over her heart as a gesture of mock offense. " Are you questioning my authority, King Ben?"

" Maybe I am, my Queen." I kiss her cheek. She giggles, and kisses me.

" Ew!"  
>" Gross!" Audrey and I break apart. Beatrice and Alfred are standing in the kitchen entryway. Beatrice has her hands on her hips, and Alfred is covering his face with his hands.<p>

" Mom! That's yucky!" Sophie groans.

" Why so?" Audrey says, placing some hotdogs on a plate. She's smiling.

" 'Cuz!"

" 'Cuz why, Bea?"

" Boys have cooties!"

Audrey chuckles. " Oh they do, do they?"

" Yeah!"

" So Alfred has cooties, then?"  
>" No! Alfie doesn't have cooties!"<p>

" But he's a boy."

" He doesn't have cooties." Beatrice says, putting her hands on her cheeks in exasperation.

" Oh, okay, so Alfie doesn't have cooties. What about dad?"

" Dad?" Beatrice cocks her head and stares at me for five seconds before saying " dad doesn't have cooties."

" Maybe I do, though." I grin, and advance toward her. I pick her up, and she struggles in my grasp.

" No!" Beatrice says. " I don't want cooties!"

" Too bad, Bea." I grin at her.

" No!"

" I dun want boy cooties! They're yucky!"

I kiss her cheek.

" No!" Beatrice screams as if she had been stabbed. " I have cooties!" I put her down, and she runs over to Alfred, who has been watching the scene the entire time in fascination.

" Cooties!" Alfred yells and runs away from Beatrice, who in turn begins chasing him.

Audrey and I both laugh. " They're so cute." Audrey mutters.

" Yeah."

" You're a good dad, Ben." Audrey wraps her arms around me.

" And you're a good mom, Audrey." I respond.

" Stop! No! I don't want your cooties!" I hear Alfred shriek from the other room, followed by Beatrice's uproarious giggling.


	5. Into the future

**I don't have much to say in this authors' note, honestly, besides the fact that we're going six years into the future. A lot of the story from here on out is going to focus on the kids, but I still might write things from an adult's POV.**

**Oh, and you may notice that I've changed my writing style quite a bit. The characters are going to have more emotion now, yay!**

**Okay, here's the next chapter!**

Six Years Later

I groggily open my eyes, immediately shielding them from the sun pouring in from my window. I use my other hand to maneuver around my bedside table, in hopes of finding my glasses. My fingers brush across them in a few seconds, and I grab them, putting them on my face. I sit up, on stay sitting on the edge of my bed for a few minutes, eventually glancing at my alarm clock. It's 6:22.

That's funny, my alarm clock was supposed to go off a few minutes ago to tell me to wake up for school-

Oh, that's right. It's summer vacation!

" Yes!" I mutter excitedly. I'm free! For three months! No more teachers, no more homework, no more crowded hallways, no more Matthew!  
>Wait, no. Still Matthew. Crap. Of all people, my dad just <em>had <em>to be coworkers and friends with _Matthew Sorrenstien's _dad.

Oh well, I wouldn't have to see him daily for eight hours, at least. But alas, our paths will have to meet during the summer as well.

'_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!'_ Beatrice's alarm clock goes off in the other room.

" Shut up!" I hear her whine from the other room. I chuckle under my breath, and get out of bed. Early bird gets the worm, after all. I open my door and walk across the hallway to her room. Her door has been left slightly ajar, so I push it open and walk in. Bea has the covers pulled high over her head. The alarm clock is no longer making any noise. She probably shut it off.

" You know it's summer, right?" I chuckle. She slowly peeks her head out from the covers, revealing her messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

" It is?"

" Yeah."

" Yay!" She throws the covers off of her and gets out of bed. It astounds me how much energy she begins the day with.

She leaves the room and walks down the hallway. I follow. " Where are you going?" I ask her as she walks into the bathroom.

" To the park. Wanna come?" She says before closing the bathroom door.

" I was planning on-"  
>" Just come with me. Cather might be there." She tempts from inside the bathroom.<p>

" It's _Cath_, Bea."

" Okay, _Cath_ might be there. Sheesh, you're so pretentious. Next thing I know, you're going to be calling red _blood orange_." She laughs.

" Shut up, it's effing red." We say at the same time, referencing a popular video that circulated around our school last year. Three times, as a matter of fact.

" Excuse me _what _did you two just say?" Dad says, walking down the hallway. I inwardly sigh. Dad has ears like a _hawk_ when it comes to swearing. Yet when I ask him to do something from the next room over, he mysteriously loses the ability to hear.

" What, it's not like we actually said it or anything." Bea mutters from the bathroom.

" You two were dangerously close to." Dad says.

" Yeah, we didn't though." Bea protests.

" Sorry dad, we won't say it again, right, Bea?" I say quickly. Dad is a quick-tempered person, and you _really _don't want to be on the receiving end of his yelling. Take it from me, dad is _not _a person to argue with.

" Okay. I'll let it slide this time. Just don't say it again." Dad says, walking downstairs.

" Phew, glad we avoided that one. Thanks, Alfie!"

" Bea, for the millionth time, it's Alfred. And you really shouldn't argue with dad, either. You know what happens when you argue with him."

" Yeah." Bea sighs, and then opens the bathroom door, stepping out. " Your turn. I'll go make breakfast in a few."

" Okay, yeah, sounds good. Thanks, Bea." I say, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I brush my teeth and comb my jet black hair into an asymmetrical part, same as always. A few minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom, and into my bedroom. I throw a simple olive green t-shirt and jeans on, and step into my black adidas. I then exit my room, and walk downstairs. Beatrice and dad are both sitting at the table. Dad's doing paperwork, and Bea is texting someone. Neither of these facts are shocking in the slightest.

" Bea, you said you'd make breakfast." I say, noticing that she didn't leave any for me.

" I did say I'd make breakfast. I never said anything about making any for you." I should have seen that one coming. She's pulled that one on me a thousand times.

" Bea, why are you always such a smarta-" I begin, but dad looks up at me, daring me to go on.

" Um, uh." I finish. Bea laughs.  
>" I'm almost worried about what you two say when I'm not around." Dad says, returning to his paperwork.<p>

" We aren't doing drugs, and I'm not pregnant or anything-" Bea begins.

" Thank god for that." Dad interrupts.

"-and you still yell at us for _swearing_ a few times."

" Beatrice, you're _twelve_." Dad says.

" Yeah, and that's plenty mature!" She protests.

Dad looks her dead in the eye for a few seconds before laughing. I look at Bea, and she looks as surprised as I feel.

" Why is that funny?" She asks him.

Dad shakes his head. " I felt the same way when I was your age, but believe me. Twelve is the most immature age possible."

" No it's not!" Bea protests.

" It really is. You'll look back on when you were twelve in a few years and cringe."

Bea rolls her eyes. " Whatever."

" Thanks for the breakfast, by the way." I mutter under my breath, grabbing the box of _Captain Crunch_ off the table. I grab a bowl, spoon, and the milk carton, making myself a bowl of cereal.

" Sure thing." Bea mutters, returning to her phone.

" Oh, and I almost forgot. Your aunt is going to be staying with us for a few days next week." Dad says. Bea and I both look up.

" Which one?" We say at the same time.

" Josephine." Dad says. I internally scream. Aunt Josephine isn't the better aunt. She's so much more irresponsible, and we have opposite tastes. Not to mention all of the stupid nicknames she calls me. Aunt Lila is much better. Aunt Lila's calmer, and she's much more mature. Also, she makes the best cookies ever.

" Yes!" Beatrice says, " I love aunt Josephine!"

" I hope so, considering that she's your aunt." Dad mutters.

" You know what I mean!" Bea says, standing up and walking over to the sink, carrying her plate and glass of orange juice. She sets her dishes in the sink. " Dad, I'm going to the park. Bye."

" I'll be there in about an hour, so I'll see you then." Dad says. I stand up as well, and walk my bowl over to the sink. I place my bowl in the sink. " Bye, dad. See you in a few." I say, walking out of the kitchen. I walk out to the driveway, to see Bea standing at the end of the driveway, waiting for me. " C'mon, slowpoke! We don't have all day!"

" Coming!" I say, running to catch up to her. Once I'm caught up, we walk to the park together in near silence.

This is nice, I guess. I for sure prefer it over the crowded hallways I had to brave every single day during the school year.

Soon enough, we're at the park. " I'm going to go hang out with Matt. You cool alone?" Bea asks me.

" Yeah. Go hang out with Matthew goddamn Sorrenstien."

" Hey yo squirt! Your dad wouldn't like it if he heard you swear like that!" Bea and I both glance at each other, and then back to the figure running towards us. Matthew goddamned Sorrenstien has entered the building, ladies and gents.

" Oh my god." I mutter under my breath. Just what I needed to begin the day off.

" Matt!" Bea throws her arms around Matthew as soon as he's close enough. He returns the embrace. " Hiya, Bea. How's your first day away from prison been?"

" Excellent! Glad to not have teachers breathing down my neck all the time, am I right or am I not?" Bea grins.

" I'm gonna go over there." I mutter, leaving the two of them to their conversation. I turn on my heel and walk towards Levi. He notices me almost immediately.

" Hey, Levi." I say once I'm within a foot of him.

" Hey." Levi says.

" Is anyone else here?" I ask him, hoping that a certain someone is here. I have to ask her something, anyways.

" Not yet, but Cath told me she'd be here in a few minutes."  
>" Oh, really? Sweet!"<p>

" You gonna do it today and not wimp out?"

" Do what? I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." I grin sheepishly at him. He looks at me skeptically, and then catches the sarcasm.

" You know what I mean. You've been putting it off for six months now. I asked my dad for advice on it-"

" You _what_?"

" I didn't say it was you. My dad thought that I was the one with the girl issues, and he gave me 'the talk'." Levi shivers as if remembering a really bad memory (which he probably was).

" Sorry about that." I laugh sheepishly.

" Well would you look at that." Levi says, gesturing towards the park entrance. I look over to see Cath walking into the park, guitar case slung over her shoulder. She notices us in a few seconds, and runs towards us.

" Hey!" She says in her usual cheerful tone once she's closer.

" Hey, Cath." Levi and I say at the same time. Levi gently nudges me in the side with his elbow, and I shrug him off.

" So! How are you guys doing?" Cath asks us both.

" Great. How about you?" Levi says, nudging me with his elbow, harder this time. I don't shrug him off this time, though, because I'm too focused on _her_.

Cather Wren Renae Jackson has always, and will always be perfection. From her platinum blonde bob, to her ivory skin, to her crystalline eyes, everything about her is perfect.

" Alfred? You in there?" Cath waves her hand in front of my face, and I'm no longer spacing out.

" Sorry, what?" How long was my head in the clouds for?

Cath giggles. " Levi said you had something to ask me?" Levi's back to nudging my side with his elbow, and I know that I can't put this off any longer. Gosh dangit, Levi, I wasn't going to ask her today! Maybe tomorrow, but today was not going to work! I had to plan something out. You don't just ask someone out on a date on the fly, do you? No, you don't. Thanks a million, Levi.

" Alfred?" Cath asks in the softest tone possible, encouraging me to go on.

I'm really going to have to do this, aren't I?


End file.
